


The Flesh and The Fantasies

by Book_of_Kells



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa gets pulled over for speeding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASeasonOfPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/gifts).



> ASeasonOfPoison got me thinking... lol 
> 
> Enjoy !

Oh gods, I hope its him. Oh gods, I hope its him. The words kept cycling like they were on a loop in Sansa’s brain as she could see the blue lights in her rearview mirror. She could tell that it was a motorcycle cop by the way that the strobes flashed around a single blinding white center. Sansa looked down at the speedometer of her little blue fiat, the red needle was hovering around 66. It was fast enough to gain notice but slow enough that she might be able to talk her way out of it.

Sansa knew that she should have put on a t-shirt before she left her apartment to cover her two piece bathing suit but since she was on her way to her parents for her brother, Bran’s birthday party, she didn’t see the need. Besides, it was a hot August afternoon in South Carolina, why not drive in just your bikini and a shirt? Her parents lived on the Lexington side of Lake Murray near the Dam with beautiful lake views in a quiet neighborhood. Bran had wanted his friends to come out for a pool party and boat rides on the lake.

Sansa made a right turn into a parking lot of closed barber shop with its faded striped pole landscape. It was a Sunday afternoon on a quiet stretch of Shore Drive, the developers had not gotten their hands on the property yet. She shut off her car, watching her side mirrors at the cop on the bike as she fished her registration and insurance out of the console. Her wallet was beside her in a large tote bag that she had thrown a few things to shower after the party.

She could see the cop put the kickstands down on the bike then throw his leg over to stand beside it. The afternoon sun glinted off the tan and black helmet on his head as he removed the chin strap. She could see him turn his head to speak in a microphone on his shoulder briefly before he pulled a pad out of one of the bike's compartment. The policeman moved into her direction, muscles straining the dark uniform. Sansa could feel her mouth go dry at the sight of his easy low gait.

Oh gods, it is him, she thought with a smile. Two weeks ago, Sansa had been bringing her sister, Arya, home after a movie when they had seen a motorcycle cop with a Honda pulled over on the side of the road. She had almost sideswiped a tree with she got a good look at the tall cop in uniform as he wrote out the ticket for the kid behind the wheel. He had looked up sharply at her as her breaks screeched a bit to avoid the collision.   He had his helmet off at the time, wearing the typical mirrored glasses like one would see on the old TV show _Chips_. Arya had been screaming about the tree, she had completely missed Sansa’s reaction.

“Could you step out of the car, please?” As the low bass tone drifted in through her open window, Sansa could fee her heartbeat start to race with anticipation.

“Certainly, officer.”   She opened the car door with her information in hand, he would be asking for it even if she couldn’t talk her way out of the ticket.

Shaking her maxi shirt free of her legs, Sansa looked down at the asphalt glad that she had worn her rainbow flipflop. The rocks would have cut up her feet. There was noise like a deflating tire making Sansa look up at the cop. Does he have nasal problem, she thought. He was a several inches taller than her with a rather grim expression on his face. Sansa was tall for a woman so he had to be pushing six foot six!

“Do you know why I pulled you, Ms. Stark?” He took her information, looking down at her license and registration.

 

Sansa fought off the shiver that was creeping up her spine, that deep voice alone could send her into an orgasm. Between his sunglasses and helmet covering most of face and head, she couldn’t see quite tell what his facial expression was. She did however, notice the name plate on his wide chest since it was right in front of her. _S.Clegane_. Oh goodie his name, she thought, I just hate that I had to get a ticket to find it out.

“Speeding?” She pushed her sunglasses up to head, giving him a shy smile. His lips tightened, pulling the skin at the corners of his mouth. There were fine white lines she could see, just hidden by the sides of the helmet. Scars?

He made no move, just stood there starting at her behind those glasses. Traffic was light today, only a few cars passing them. Minutes passed with neither of them saying anything until his radio started beeping. The officer clicked the mic on his shoulder, speaking briefly into it. Sansa was starting to get a nervous feeling which was making her fidget her weight back and forth on her feet.

“The address on your license says Main St. Downtown Columbia. I pulled you.. Miss, could you please stop the bouncing ?” There was a note of anger in his voice, making the bass sound more like two rocks grating together.” You're in a bikini and…”

“I apologize, officer, really! This is the first time I have been stopped.” Biting on her lip as she continued.” My parents live here in Lexington and they are throwing a pool party for my brother. See, I have a gift in the backseat of my car !” As if illustrate her point, Sansa moved to the side, pointing to the silver wrapped gift in the back seat.

“Yes, Ma’am. But this is a public road and that suit is borderline, I mean your tit, sorry, _Breasts_ ,”He almost shouted the word,” are barely..” He was getting flustered, Sansa could tell by the fits and starts in his words. It wasn’t like she had planned this.

“Officer, I do apologize again. I was in a hurry to get to my family.” She said softly. "I don’t’ think I am dressed any less decently than any other woman on the lake!” There was huff in her voice on the last note. Sansa refused to feel ashamed of herself or how she looked.

“They don’t look like you!” The cop said with gritted teeth as he leaned into her face putting one hand on the driver’s side door. “With your red hair and breasts and…..flaunting on a public highway!”

Sansa drew back running her hand over her head to the bun at the nape, her mouth open at the affront, that he would make such comments. Her eyes blazing with indignation, she snarled at him, preparing to show Officer Clegane what Starks were made of. Leaning toward him, Sansa bared her teeth, ready for battle.

“What I am wearing isn’t flaunting. But this is!” Sansa closed the short distance between them, her tongue swiping along his bottom lip. It was warm flesh, slightly salty with a few rough hairs tickling her tongue.

She always knew that one day her impulsive nature would get her into trouble. It wasn’t as bad as Arya’s but it was still bad. Like when she broke up with her boyfriend, Harry, by posting photoshopped pics of him with a very small penis on Facebook. Served him right for chasing middle school cheerleaders!

Sansa could feel his hands gripping tightly to her shoulders. In a harsh voice, he advised. "Ms. Stark, that could be construed as assault on a police officer.”

In for a penny in for a pound, she thought, once again Sansa bent forward, licking his bottom lip. ”Hmmm, salt and mint,” She murmured against his chin. "So tasty.”

He growled at her. “I will show you what happens when you tease a dog.”

Yanking her against him, he crushed his lips against hers, his tongue tasting her, learning. It was like the whole world stopped on a dime, narrowing down to just him and his mouth. Sansa slid up on her toes, yearning to get closer, digging her fingers into his shirt to hold him in place. His taste, his smell was shoving her into a level of arousal that like nothing that she had known. Even the scrape of his duty belt against her bare stomach made her nipples that much harder.

A blaring horn from a passing car jerked them both from carnal haze that had stolen their senses. He pulled back from her, making her release his shirt as he gulped air through an open mouth. But Sansa wasn’t done, she wanted his mouth again, that addictive salt and mint. The rough sensation of his tongue on hers, it made her want to feel that sensation again only this time with his cock fucking her deeply. Grasping his arms, she tried to tug him back to her. Sansa was barely conscious of the pleas she uttered, all she knew was that she had to have him kiss her again.

He wasn’t letting her close though, he was breathing like he had forgotten what air was. Sansa started to say something, anything to get him close enough to touch again. The harsh cursing cut off whatever she had thought to say. He was looking at her, she knew he was. She couldn’t see his eyes but there was a grimness to him, he wanted her too. There was no way he could kiss her like that and not be affected.

Abruptly, he grabbed her upper arm, striding in those knee high boots towards his bike. Sansa watched as he started the machine, its engine roaring to life as he had a death grip on her arm. He mounted the motorcycle quickly, pulling her in front of him to sit in his lap. “Hold your skirt” he yelled in her ear above the noise. He did someone complicated with his foot making the motorcycle move at a slow pace. He steered with one hand, the other was wrapped around her, holding her in place.

He maneuvered the bike behind the barber shop, stopping close to the building. There were shade trees, old pines that hung against the building, obscuring the view from the road. The rumbling underneath her stopped, making her realize that he had turned the motorcycle off. Looking up at him as he released her, she saw his face for the first time. He had taken his sunglasses off revealing the most beautiful grey eyes.

“My name's Sandor.” He said as he removed his helmet, tossing the sunglasses into the bottom. Sandor tied the straps together then looped the helmet over the handlebars in front of her.

“Sansa.” She said with a smile.

Sansa’s fingers drifted along his cheeks as she dragged him to her. Oh yes, she thought as he kissed her, yes this is what I want. This kiss was more, so much more, than the first. It was a drug that if she wasn’t careful would consume her completely. Those large hands of his were on her waist, but the thumbs were not idle. The course pads excited her as they stroked her ribcage, leaving gooseflesh in their wake where ever the touched.

“Gods, that sound you make when I touch you.” Sandor whispered against her lips. Hastily, he seized her under her arms, lifting her until she sat straddling his upper thighs.

Sansa helped him tug her skirt out the way, the idea of him being anywhere close to her lady parts drove her to almost rip the material in her eagerness. She could feel his heavy chuckle at her enthusiasm, though it took away from the kissing. Sansa wrapped her arms around him again, needing that closeness, wanting so much more. His hands were on her naked thighs, slowly skimming towards her hips.

The warm breeze ghosted across her skin, enticing her to the illicitness of what they were doing. They were in public, he was in uniform, they could be seen by anyone at any time. The thick fog of desire that had blanketed her, now whipped her into a frenzy of need driven by her wanton thoughts. Sandor seemed to read her mind as he tore his mouth from hers, nibbling along her jaw on his journey to her neck.

A moment of sanity intruded when she felt his fingers brush the backside of her bikini bottoms, slithering down the lycra material. She didn’t know him, had never met him before today, seeing him once at a distance. But it was that one look, seeing him in his uniform and tall shiny black boots, had her looking for him whenever she saw a cop on a motorcycle. Now she was sitting on him, rounding third base and heading for home plate. Instinctively, her body lurched up away from his seeking fingers, only to shove her sensitive breast into his face.

“My, my, we are eager, huh?” He laughed before sucking her hardened nipple thru the fabric, completely mistaking her intentions.

Sansa gasped out loud, she couldn’t stop it. It was like every nerve ending in her crotch went up in flames. Sandor moaned against the bikini top, drawing on her a little more. With her body quivering with lust, Sansa felt like she was shaking him to get him to understand she needed more. Her hands, clenching his shoulders, had almost dislodged the mic on one side.

Sandor looked up at her, his mouth still latched on her breast. Those fringed grey eyes captivated her, reminding her of storm clouds, full of nature’s raw power. Sansa watched him as he sweep the bikini cup to the side, revealing her creamy breast topped a ridged nipple.

It was decadent, it was enthralling to see his tongue ease out of his mouth, the tip flicking wetly against her skin. As he encased rigid flesh in his mouth, Sansa felt a kind of desperation reserved for shoe sales. The words _NEED_ and _WANT_ were the only things in her existence. She wanted his mouth on her breasts, she needed his cock inside her. The words must have been coming out of her mouth because there was some fumbling between her legs and suddenly her pussy was full and impossibly stretched.

“Is this what you need, pretty girl?” He asked as she shouted her joy at the invasion. “Oh fuck, you are tight and dripping wet.”

Sansa knew that she was making a spectacle of herself as she rode his fingers like a rodeo queen but by the gods it felt so good. Sandor was sucking on her nipple while he lightly twisted the other. She knew she was babbling something as she wrapped her arms around his head tightly, waiting for the punch of her orgasm.

And punch her it did. Wave after wave of pleasure radiated from her core outwards to the tips of her fingers and toes with the magnitude of a tsunami. Sansa threw her head back as the tidal surge of rapture flooded her sensitive body, destroying all thoughts or concerns. Vaguely she was aware that Sandor had clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams as she drowned in bliss.

As the pleasure began to ebb, Sansa slowed the rocking on Sandor’s fingers as well as releasing her strangle hold on his neck. It earned her another chuckle from Sandor as he eased back on the seat, slipping his fingers from her damp bikini.

“Umm. Your turn?” Sansa said with a sleepy grin. ”Is that a Maglite in your pocket or are you happy about what we just did?”

With a chuckle.” Not today, Ms. Stark. I don’t ride bareback the first time out of the gate. After a hot day like today, I don’t think it fair to ask for a blowjob.”

“Oh. That doesn’t seem right.” Some of the enjoyment she still felt began to wane a bit at his words. It was very considerate of him but it made the encounter seem so one sided.

“Don’t worry. I am sure I will see you again.” He told her with a smile as she crawled off his motorcycle.

“You have my address in Columbia, Officer.” Sansa told him without a hint of embarrassment. She absolutely refused to regret their interlude.

“I do at that.” Sandor started his motorcycle with a grin, backing out onto the pavement. Sansa waited a few minutes after she heard him drive onto the highway before she walked from behind the shop.

The seat was warm as she sat down, the upholstery soaking up the afternoon heat. Sansa wiggled in her seat a bit, liking the feel of the slide of the material against her aroused clit. With a moan, she started her car and shifting it into gear. She didn’t have time to play with herself on the side of the road even though thinking about Sandor made her want to shove her fingers under her shirt. Gods that man makes me want more! She thought with a smile.

Looking through her windshield, she saw something under the wiper blades. Sansa put the car back in park before reaching out the window to grab a folded piece of yellow paper. Confused, she opened it up to see her driver’s license and registration slide into her lap. But as Sansa looked closer at the paper, she felt her stomach drop at the words: WARNING CITATION. Reading further, the words _Indecent Exposure_ leaped off the yellow page, smacking her in the face.

The Bastard had given her a warning ticket for public exposure !  


	2. Heat of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot summer night,  
> would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?

When Sansa arrived to her parent’s house, she was trying desperately not to let her anger show. The driveway was full of cars and scooters as well as several more lining the road in both directions. The neighbors would be bitching if they had not been invited to the party. Sansa’s mother, Catelyn, would have found a way for her son to have the party he wanted with as little fuss as possible from the local community mafia or Homeowner’s Association as they were officially known.

Sansa found a space in the Karstark’s driveway, knowing that Mr. Rickard wouldn’t mind. He was probably out on his sailboat, _Karhold_ , somewhere on the lake with his sons. Sansa quickly grabbed her bag out of the passenger’s seat before juggling Bran’s present into her arms as she hurried to the party.   The front door to the house was unlocked to allow for easy access, Sansa felt like she had run into a wall, so great was the force of the air conditioned coolness as she slipped inside.

Laying her gift on the dining table, she moved freely amongst the different groups, saying hello to some and hugging others. Several admired her bathing suit and matching shirt, it gave Sansa a moment of panic wondering if someone had guessed what she was doing not thirty minutes before. As she drifted to the patio, she noticed her sister, Arya, talking animatedly with an older man she didn’t recognize. He was probably in his late forties with an interesting goatee and not much taller than Arya herself.

Before she could ask her cousin, Jon, Sansa spied her uncles Edmure and Petyr in deep conversation off to one side. Normally, Sansa would have run to her Uncle Edmure for he was a happy go lucky individual but not while he was talking to Uncle Petyr. Petyr was married to her mother’s sister, Lysa, who was a minor league agoraphobic. That might have been ok if he wasn’t one of those touchy feely uncles, who always wanted to kiss you on the lips and hugged just a little too long. Sansa had refused to be alone with the man since she had developed breasts.

The sun was bright on the lake, almost like a mirror reflecting a spectrum of color. Sansa grabbed Alys Karstark, looping her arm thru hers so it wouldn’t look odd as she almost ran away from her uncles. Alys didn’t mind, chattering on about her work as a therapist at the board of mental health. Considering the forceful personalities of the Karstark men, somebody had to be the peacekeeper in the bunch. With her pleasant smiles and gracious manners, Alys was one of the best shoulders to cry on in the tri county area.

The party ramped up as the sun crossed overhead, the shadows getting longer as twilight began. Rickon despite his young age had finagled Osha the housekeeper’s help set off a bevy of fireworks greater than is usually seen at fourth of July. Rickon loved his older brother and a proper salute to the young man’s eighteen birthday was in order. Sansa floated in the pool with Arya and Alys as starbursts exploded in the evening sky, silver streams snaking to the ground. There were pinwheels shooting reds, oranges and white sparkles down by the lakes edge.

The Bran and his friends ran around the back lawn, lobbing cherry bombs into the lake, making geysers of water shot into the air as a backdrop to the flashing pinwheels. Sansa and Alys laughed together as Catelyn tried to persuade Ned to make the boys stop the fireworks before the fire department was called. They laughed even harder when they heard Ned tell Catelyn that he had sent several cakes from a local bakery to the Fire Station 10 and the local police precinct in honor of Bran’s birthday. Catelyn’s tirade was cut off by the next barrage of blasts from the lake as water splashed some of the spectators on the bank.

Bran had torn through his gifts like a wildling, throwing the wrapping paper and bags to his friends who promptly ran outside to toss it in the large brick firepit. Once the gifts has been oohed and ahhed over by all assembled, Bran and his heathen friends set fire to the large pile of paper and unnecessary boxes in the fire pit. Catelyn didn’t seem to mind them whooping like Indians in a war dance as the kids danced around the pit but she drew the line when they tried to throw their clothes on the fire too.

Sansa caught Uncle Petyr staring in her direction at one point so she took that as her cue to leave. She grabbed her bag from the front hall where she had left it, running up the back stairs to the bedrooms. Arya’s bedroom wasn’t large but it had an en suite bath, giving Sansa availability to clean up before she drove home. As she opened the door, Arya was sprawled face down on her bed with the tv playing VH1 in the background.

“Arya?” Sansa touched her sisters shoulder lightly, almost afraid to wake her.

Arya shot up from the bed, looking wild eyed and slightly crazed. “What? What I miss?”

“Nothing, nothing. You just looked uncomfortable.”

“Late night, last night. No more parties until Christmas.” Arya rubbed her face then pulled her long brown hair until it fell down her back.

“You still want to go into the military?” Sansa dropped her bag on the floor as she began to rummage for her toiletries.

“Absolutely. Just as soon as I finish at USC. What are you doing?” She had the confused face that comes with being only half awake.

“I have that salt itchy skin from the pool and I want to take a shower before I leave. Do you mind if I use yours? Petyr is lurking.” Sansa felt her lips curl in contempt.

“Feel free,” She said gesturing to the open bathroom door,” You know you want to smell good for him.”

Sansa reached behind her, grabbing a huge stuffed wolf off the bureau then throwing it at her chortling sister. Arya’s laughter followed her into the bathroom, she never had to suffer that kind of attention. Not that she wasn’t pretty with her dark hair and grey eyes, but really most men were a little afraid after a few minutes of conversation.

Grey eyes, Sansa mused as she stepped into the lukewarm water. The mental image of dark fringed grey eyes, a wet tongue licking her nipples made her mash the body wash bottle against the wall, causing the soap to shoot like a fountain on the tile. The Bastard ! It wasn’t anger she was feeling as she thought of Sandor, it was arousal, insidious and absolute. Sansa hung her head under the water, letting it glide through her dark red hair, wishing for a do over day were she doesn’t let a strange cop with a sinful mouth, finger her on the side of the road.

Once she finished in the shower and put on her clothes, Sansa walked out of the bathroom combing out her long hair. Arya sat on the bed Indian style, texting someone who made her laugh. She looked up at Sansa with a smile that had a devious edge. When Arya smiled that way, it reminded Sansa of Pinky and the Brain cartoons were mice tried to take over the world.

“Creepy Pete came looking for you just now. I texted Jon to rub interference.”

“Gods, I owe you! Next week, I am taking you both for dinner at California Dreaming!” Sansa knew that Jon loved the steaks at that restaurant. Quickly, she crammed her stuff in the tote bag, shot her sister a grateful look before running out the door.

“Sansa ! Oh you changed clothes!” Alys came out of the dining room still in her one piece as she too headed for the front door.

Looking down at her jean shorts and tank, Sansa replied,” Yeah, got to go..”

“Oh hey wait, your Uncle Petyr was looking for you.” She had an odd look on her face when she mentioned him, like she smelled something foul.

Opening the door, Sansa said with a grin. ”Gods, I hope he doesn’t find me. “

Alys laughed at that comment, as if she completely understood annoying uncles. She walked with Sansa to the Karstarks so that Sansa could retrieve her car and head home. Her dad and brothers were in the garage cleaning the fish that they had caught that day instead of going to Bran’s party. Sansa knew that they would probably have a fish stew or fish fry for the Starks in a few days. They weren’t real party goers.

Sansa waived to them as she backed out of the driveway onto Wolfswood Rd. She saw a man come out of her parent’s house, waiving a hand at her as she drove by. Sansa wasn’t sure if it was Petyr so she didn’t look or change her speed. There were people walking home as full dark had fallen, the street lamps giving off plenty of light to see the families on the sidewalks as she drove out of Winterfell subdivision.

It was a relatively quiet drive back to her apartment downtown, her phone beeping periodically from a missed call and a few texts. Columbia was a pretty city, the historic districts like Elmwood Park or Cottontown were Sansa’s favorites. Sometimes she would take the long way home to scout thru Cottontown to look at the houses but tonight she needed to clear her head. The grand homes passed in a blur outside the Fiat’s windows.

She worked for the Martels Law firm as a paralegal and a technical writer. Since her boss, Oberyn, was a bit unconventional along with his family, Sansa wasn’t too worried about her job if the warning was recorded. However, it would make things difficult if she tried to go to another firm besides a family one.

As she made the right turn from Assembly Street to Blanding, Sansa sped up a bit, her hair flying in the breeze. She excited to be almost home. Oberyn had asked for her to work her eight hours in the mid day from 10 am until 7 pm. Nymeria, one of Oberyn’s many daughters, worked the morning shift from 7 am until 4 pm. That way there was always paralegal available for the attorneys. Sansa was looking forward to a quiet night and sleeping late in the morning.

There was a gated alley to the back of the shops on this block of Main Street, you needed a keycard to access the parking lot. The coded gate didn’t insure that your car wouldn’t get broken into like Sansa’s old hand me down Blazer, it just meant that they couldn’t drive off with the car. Sansa slowed the Fiat to swing into the alleyway, when the headlights passed over a motorcycle cop parked across the street from the entrance.

She pulled into the drive and put the car in park, staring at the cop in her side mirror. It has to be him, what nerve he has, she thought but her heart was in her throat. Unlocking the car door, she got out leaving it running as she walked across the street. Pulling a scrunchy out of her pocket, she wound the thick mass of hair into a messy bun so that she could tie it off out of the way.

He had his helmet and sunglasses off, looking very relaxed with an easy smile. The streetlight was about a car length down from where he was parked but she could make out the scarring on the side of his face. As she drew near, he reached back behind him, pulling a paper covered bouquet of red roses in full bloom. Sansa looked at him then the roses, confusion written all over her face.

“I don’t get it. First you accuse me of flaunting. Then we…”Sansa stopped there, unable to continue with that thought.” Then you write me a warning for indecent exposure. Now roses? I am confused and I don’t mind saying so.”

The smile he gave her was genuine. ”The warning was a joke, it wasn’t filed. Call these an apology. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be expected to screw around on the front of a cop’s bike.”

Warmth spread thru her belly at his words.” I don’t know. I rather liked it, sometimes the bedroom gets a little boring.” Seeing his contemplative look, she continued.” You know red is for love?”

“It was the only color they had.” Sandor said with a laugh as she took the flowers. He had unbuttoned his uniform shirt down to the navel revealing a white under armour shirt underneath.

“Did they have condoms by any chance?” Sansa asked as she brought the roses up to her nose for a sniff.

“They did.” The smirk he gave her made her hackles rise a bit but didn’t cool her ardor.

Sansa made a noncommittal sound as she turned away still smelling the roses, walking back across the road to her car. There was an evilly gleeful moment when she saw that smirk run off his face as she seemed to leave him without further comment.   As she neared her car, she stopped whirling around to face the man on his bike, still sitting by the curb.

“Well? Are you coming?” She asked with a lifted eyebrow and a smirk of her own.

“Not yet, Ms. Stark. Not Yet.” The rumble of the motorcycle’s engine echoed off the buildings on the narrow street cutting off any other words he might have said.

Sansa jumped in her car, grabbing the keycard out of the door pocket for a quick swipe. The green light on the card reader activated the gate, allowing her entry into the lot. The motorcycle behind her drowned out the usually annoying beeping alarm that the gate was in motion. Oh gods, he going to come inside. Oh gods, she thought as her heart started beating faster at the thought of getting nakedly horizontal.

She noticed that he took an unmarked spot at the end before shutting the motorcycle off. I wonder how long he was sitting there before I came home, she thought as she grabbed her bag out of her car before locking it up. Looking at her phone, she briefly scrolled through the missed texts and calls. She had been right, that had been Petyr coming out of the house. There was a brief “sorry I didn’t get to talk to you” text from him as well as a missed call. Arya had sent one that Sansa had left her bathing suit in the shower and Petyr was huffy with everyone until he finally left.

Sansa quickly turned off her phone as Sandor threw a backpack over his shoulder, his long strides eating up the distance. My gods, she thought as she mouth went Sahara dry at the sight. She fiddled with her keys hoping it didn’t make her seem more anxious than she was.

“You are bouncing again, Ms. Stark.” He said with a grin.” Your house keys?” He nodded in the direction of the giggling sound in her hand.

“Oh um, yes.”

Sandor took her keys and bag, slinging the tote over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving her face. Quickly, he leaned down grabbing her behind the knees as he tossed her over his unoccupied shoulder. Sansa gave a squeal of protest but it only earned a chuckle from him as he crossed the parking lot to the door leading to her apartment. She had a slight feeling of vertigo as she tried push upright, but that only earned a swat on the rump and a “stay”. The slap ignited her desire that had been growing since she saw him from her car, the command to stay fanned the flame.

As he closed the outside door, Sansa sniggered an”upstairs, third floor.” There was no way he would take three flights of stairs with her on one shoulder and stuff on the other, she thought with a grin. Sandor gave her rump another slap before he started up the stairs, two at a time at a quick steady pace. Sansa didn’t have time to protest about the jostling before they were on the landing outside her apartment door, he wasn’t even out of breath! She heard the keys jingling in the lock before he opened the door and stepped inside.  

The apartment was one bedroom with an open dining room and living room combo. Sandor locked the door, engaging the deadbolt before dropping the bags by the door and heading further into the apartment. He walked over to the dining area, laying her gently on the old French library table Sansa had found at an estate sale.

“I have been thinking about doing this to you all day,” Sandor said that deep voice as he began to unsnap her jean shorts, pulling them slowly down her long legs. Sansa didn’t have the words, her desire was as naked as she was about to be.

“We need to do this slowly. I am a big man, I don’t want to hurt you.” His face looked grim as he said the words, for a moment Sansa thought about saying no. Did he mean large, like porn star or was he talking elephant trunk?

She leaned away from the table, taking his face in her hands before pulling forward for a kiss. The salt and mint was still there, that same addictive taste that had blasted her senses earlier. She was riding a live wire of hunger that had her almost ripping his shirt to get at his body. Sandor must have felt it too, this indescribable longing. He tore open her tank top from the neck in haste to lick up her collar bone before sucking on her neck just under her ear.

Sandor freed her hair from the knot, letting it cascade down her back. Sansa could feel his hands in her long hair as he pressed fingers just below her shoulder blades making her bosom thrust towards him. Her moans had turned to screams when he nibbled on her flushed skin in a trek to her breasts. As his lips and teeth began their assault on her sensitive nipples, she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her crotch against him.

As he twisted out of her legs embrace, Sansa shouted her denial as she tried to get her hands on him to drag his body back to her. Sandor grabbed her soaking panties at the crotch, yanking them down her legs, tossing them to one side. He sat down in the Queen Anne wing chair she used for the dining table, scooting it until he was sitting at the end of the table between her open legs.

“I told you we would do this slow.” Sandor said with a half smile that pulled at the scars on his cheek as his rough fingers caressed her inner thighs. Sansa placed her feet on the table top so that she lift her hips, offering herself to him.

And he took her. Seizing her ankles, he pulled her down the table until she left like she could fall off the edge. Sandor ran his fingers along her legs, the sensation making her gasp. Oh gods, please Sansa thought. When she felt the wet stroke of his tongue on her heated flesh, there was no stopping the groans that shattered the quiet of the room. The light slurping noises he made as he drank from her pussy sounded like a thirsty dog at his water bowl.

His tongue circled and skimmed her clit in what seemed like a never ending torture. The passion he incited, tightened her womb to an almost painful degree. Sansa clutched his shoulders in an iron grip as her cries became louder and louder.

“I need ! Please gods, fuck me, I can’t stand it !” The desperation of her lust had made her a crazed wildling, only his cock could satisfy her now.

Wrenching away to stand in front of her, Sandor hastily removed his uniform shirt, letting it fall behind him. Sansa panted on the table, her hips hovering and swaying in a circle, searching for him to finish her. He drew a condom from his pocket, putting the foil packet in his mouth as he unbuckled his pants. Sandor was as impatient as she, her arousal glazed his cheeks and mouth.

When he pushed his pants and underwear down to the tops of his motorcycle boots, Sansa understood for the first time what he was saying about taking their time. It was to make sure she was aroused enough to take all of him.

“No! Don’t be afraid !” He said as he quickly tore open the foil and rolled the condom down his length. ”Tell me when it’s enough!”

Was he crazy? Sansa thought. She wanted it all ! Sandor slowly pushed the mushroom head inside her quivering furrow, driving pinpricks of acute pleasure all over her body. More, Sansa moaned at him, greedily thrusting her hips to take more of his dick. She needed more of him, her body was so close to the most powerful orgasm of her life!

He had grasped his shaft, fucking her with shallow thrusts, leaning forward over Sansa on the table. She could feel the bump of his knuckles against her clit as he stroked inside her. Heaving her body up, Sansa wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him down.

“Gods ! I’m all the way in!" Sandor growled, his body hutched over hers.

Sansa thought she might have blacked out for minute, shouts echoed around the room _. Need, harder, HARDER, CUM !_ She had a death grip on his arms as she slammed her hips against his as they both raced toward the finish.  The pleasure was wound so tight inside her body, like thread wrapping around and around the spindle.

Then the thread broke.

 

Sansa awakened later in bed, wrapped in a blanket of living flesh. He stayed, she thought with smile on her lips as she snuggled against him.

“Hmmm, she’s awake.” His breath tickled her ear as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

“Yessss..” Sansa drawled the word, hissing like a snake at the end. Sandor chuckled a bit at her.

“If you don’t mind me using your shower before I go.” He said with a smile as she turned to look at him.

“No round two?” She asked generally perplexed. Sansa had never cum so hard she had passed out, so of course she wanted to try it again.

“You want to go again?” Surprise was etched on every corner of his face, like he just couldn’t imagine she would want too.

“I’m hungry, Officer Clegane. Now feed me!” She told him as pulled him to her in a scorching kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! 
> 
> The summary are lyrics from You Took the Words Right Out Of My Mouth by Meatloaf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I own nothing.. the idea puppies are off the leash and running wild in ASOIAF land !


End file.
